The Dark Lady
by Jess-Emrys-BLack
Summary: There is a new Pirate terror in the seas of the Caribbean, a terror to rival that of the Black Pearl. But who Captains this mysterious ship?
1. Prologue: Dark Lady vs Black Pearl

A/N: Pre 'Dead mans cheast', thoughI may use some things from it.

**

* * *

**

The Dark Lady

* * *

**Prologue: The Dark Lady vs The Black Pearl**

* * *

"Captain! Sails on the horizon!" A mans voice was heard through the crisp morning air. 

"What's she flying?" A man on the deck of the ship called back to the man in the crows nest.

"Not flying anything!" The man yelled back.

"Pirates." The man on the deck muttered darkly, "Which side she approaching from? Can we out run her?"

"Starboard! She has the wind to her advantage!"

The man on the deck swore, "How long?"

"Couple of hours at most!"

He swore again, "Scully!" he yelled and another man came running up to him, "Get everyone up! Now!"

"Aye cap'n!" The man Scully said before scurrying of to wake the crew.

…………………………….

It was an hour later and the crew of the merchant vessel where in a mad panic. The Pirate shipwas almost upon them and the sight of it alone was enough to send shivers down there spines.

"The Dark Lady!" one of the men muttered gazing upon the Black ship that was approaching with unnatural speed.

"Oh this is bad! Oh so very bad!" A small spindly man wheezed.

"Cheer up, it could be worse!" A larger plump man said though he held little conviction.

"Wh…what could be worse?" The spindly man asked.

"Well it could've been the Black Pearl!" The larger man said after a minute.

"The Dark Lady is worse then the Pearl, Howard!" another man said.

"Nah it's not!" another countered.

"Yes it is!"

The argument continued with more joining in as they tried to push their ship to speeds it couldn't possibly reach. Howard, the larger man decided that was enough, "Fine! They are as equally as bad and what could be worse is to have them both coming at us!"

This brought silence over the crew as they shuddered at the thought. The silence was broken as the sound of cannon fire filled the air.

…………………………………………………….

The battle was swift ending in four merchant deaths and no pirate deaths, in fact the pirates got away unscathed. The rest of the merchants where rounded up on the deck of their ship guarded by a few pirates while the rest looted all valuables from the ship.

Once the looting was done the pirates gathered on the deck of the merchant ship and stilled.

The merchants where confused, 'why where the pirates just standing there? It was like they where waiting for something but what?' They didn't have to wait long to find out……….

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think this story just popped into my mind when I was writing some of my other stories and I had to get it down. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing but I hope you enjoy it! Drop me a review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 1: Spared

The Dark Lady

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spared**

………………………..

Previously:

_The merchants where confused, 'why where the pirates just standing there? It was like they where waiting for something but what?' They didn't have to wait long to find out………._

* * *

"Where we 'eaded Cap'n?" Gibbs asked; they, that is the Black Pearl and her crew, had just finished spending the loot they had gotten from a raid on a Spanish ship.

"We, mate, have a ship ta' find" Jack, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow said.

"Aye, a ship," Gibbs nodded, "What ship?"

"The Dark Lady," Jack said looking down at his compass and frowning, he then turned and swaggered off to some other part off the ship humming what suspiciously sounded like 'Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me'.

…………………………………………………………..

The sound of footsteps echoed through the air, making the merchants hold their breath. A few of the surrounding Pirates moved to the side as the sound came closer. 'Could this be the captain?' the merchants hoped not because it was said that any who saw the captain of 'The Dark Lady' would die. It was said that not even 'The Dark Lady's' crew had seen the face of their captain.

Two figures moved into the space where the pirates had previously been. One was a tall fierce looking man who walked slightly behind the other. The other was quite short by all standards and wore a black coat with the hood pulled up. The fact that they couldn't see what they assumed to be the captains face made even the non-suppositious merchants feel relived, perhaps they may just come out of this with their lives.

The Captain stood there for a minute looking over the merchants who were tied up in a line on their knees before him. He made a motion with his hands before turning and leaving. The man who had followed the captain sneered at the merchants before speaking,

"Ye' lot 're lucky de capt'n has spared ye' lives. Cut 'em free boys de capt'n 'as ordered the rum out!"

The pirate crew cheered, cutting the very relived though still terrified merchants free before quickly swinging back to their own ship.

…………………………………………………..

They had been searching for 'The Dark Lady' for weeks now often running into terrified merchant vessels that had been raided by that very ship, though it seemed like they where never getting any closer and it frustrated Jack to no end. Wasn't his 'Black Pearl' meant to be the fastest ship in the entire ocean? But never mind that, it seemed like they had finally caught up.

Captain Jack Sparrow steered his ship into the harbour of Tortuga his eyes often drifting across to his reason for being here. 'The Dark Lady' sat in the harbour and Jack had to admit, it was an intimidating sight; he couldn't help but admire her though his heart would always belong to his Pearl, this new ship was defiantly in her league; perhaps the only one.

"Capt'n orders?" Gibbs asked

"Drink, be merry and keep an' ear out savvy?" Jack said smiling his infamous side smile.

"Aye!" Gibbs said grinning.

* * *

A/N: yeah these chapters are going to be short and I don't know when i will update as there isn't much interest in the story and it was really a spur-of-the-moment thing. 


End file.
